Tormenta de Arena
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: GaaTema, lo q snten n verdad ambos hermanos se mostrara xfin


_**Tormenta de Arena**_

Como cada día las tormentas se levantaban al caer la noche, y de igual forma cada vez que iba a ver a Gaara a su despacho por la noche él estaba sentado en su sillón observándolas.. Pocas eran las veces que llegaba a encontrármelo "dormido", desde el combate con ese tal Uzumaki de vez en cuando podía descansar sin preocuparse de Shukaku esas veces se veía tan dulce, se parecía a mamá aunque según él y Kankurô la viva imagen de nuestra madre soy yo cuando soy amable.. No se muy bien que nos pasa a los tres pero cada vez estamos más unidos.

Por las mañanas cuando entrenamos es una de las mejores partes del día, tres métodos de combate diferente que nos ayuda a mejorar, fue a partir del entrenamiento del otro día que estoy así, perdida unos segundos observando a Gaara, según todos es que estoy viéndole como a un hermanito pequeño, que cada vez somos más una familia, una familia unida; pero se bien que no puede tratarse sólo de eso, sospecha que se me confirmó en la última reunión con el consejo, se me permitió acudir por el malestar del Kazekage, así que, por esa reunión yo me ocuparía de oír todo l oque el consejo tuviese que decir e informar a Gaara, generalmente es Baki quien se encargaba de ello, sin embargo parecía ser que Gaara insistió en que fuese yo en esa ocasión, no debatí su decisión, sólo con que Gaara me dijese que fuese yo iría y fin del asunto.

La reunión fue un auténtico aburrimiento como imaginaba que solían ser, finalizada todos se retiraron y yo debí quedarme esperando al joven pelirrojo para darle toda la información bien analizada y detallada. En cuanto Gaara llegó y se sentó en su sillón me senté a su lado y empecé a explicarle los asuntos de forma breve y completa porque cada vez parecía estar algo más débil. Cuando ya nos íbamos la biblioteca vieja, la que siempre daba problemas a la hora de colocar algo por el simple hecho de que a la mínima se balanceaba, cedió sin previó aviso; ni pensar, empuje a Gaara y caímos ambos al suelo fuera del enorme peso de la estantería, sin embargo algo más pasó, al caer acabamos yo encima de él y nuestros labios sellados, fue levantarme y ayudarle a él a hacerlo y continuar la conversación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cada vez tenía más ideas extrañas en la cabeza, al principio le reste importancia a aquel beso, pero por las noches no dejaba de rememorarlo, como deseando que se repitiese. Cada vez le miraba más, me quedaba como embobada viéndole, durante los entrenamientos su camiseta de malla marcando su cuerpo bien formado... ¡NO! Aquello no tenía sentido, él era mi hermano, mi querido hermanito, sin embargo cada vez que de casual cruzábamos la mirada o rozábamos la mano un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo.

Las duchas frías no servían para que se fuese ese cosquilleo, sólo podía imaginarlo a él a mi lado. Estando así me informaron que Gaara solicitaba mi presencia en su cuarto, que era urgente, y como cada vez acudí de inmediato con el traje de ninja femenino de entrenamiento.

El cuarto de Gaara parecía más bien una suite de lujo que un cuarto, cuando Temari entró lo encontró sentado en su sillón favorito hecho un ovillo, se dirigió hasta ahí y se sentó en el brazo del sillón como siempre, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él y este levanto un poco la cabeza.

Gaara: siento haberte llamado tan tarde, ¿te acostabas ya?

Temari: sabes de sombra que no me acuesto hasta pasada la media noche onni-chan, pero hacía tiempo que no me solicitabas a estas horas así que estaba duchándome, ¿ocurre algo?

Gaara: más o menos.. (haciéndome hueco en el sillón y empujándome a ocuparlo al tiempo que se me abrazaba como un niño pequeño)

Temari: (en momentos así sentía que era su hermanito más que nunca) anda, cuéntame, siempre has podido contarme lo que pasaba... (sabiendo que aquello no era precisamente cierto, al menos no del todo)

Gaara: es que no lo se onne-san, no se que me pasa últimamente, no se que te pasa a ti tampoco, desde hace un tiempo me repeles.. ¿Hice algo mal?

Temari: gomen Gaara, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es que estuve algo turbada estos días pensando en cómo pude dejarte de lado tanto tiempo y me sentí mal

Gaara: gomen

Temari: (mostrándole su sonrisa más especial que pocos habían llegado a observar y revolviéndole el pelo) y a ti que te ocurre?

Gaara: pues.. (evitando mirarla) es que desde hace unos días me duele el pecho.. pero no es por enfermedad, creo (soltando esa frase muy deprisa mientras Temari observaba a su Gaara) Es que desde hace unos días cada vez que estoy cerca de una persona me duele..

Temari: bueno, no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso Gaara, significa que quieres mucho a esa persona, temes su rechazó, volver a sentirte como antes.. (apagándosele un poco la voz)

Gaara: (la observaba detenidamente y al notar que su animo decaía fue el quien mostró una sonrisa única) arigato Temari

Temari: de nada, bueno, es mejor que descanses esta noche, creó que mañana hay otra aburrida reunión que deberé resumirte según me informaron, así que deberás estar más hábil para mi, ¿si?

Gaara: esta bien.. ¿Duermes conmigo?

Temari pensó que no debía aceptar, no podía dormir con él tal y como se estaba sintiendo con él, pero los ojos de su hermana la ataron a aceptar el ofrecimiento, ya que la cama de Gaara era dos veces una cama matrimonial tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo creyó que no habría problema alguno. Cuando Temari se metió en la cama de espaldas al lado de su hermano, aquella esquina que prácticamente tenía reservada, Gaara se abrazó a ella por la espalda rodeándole la cintura, Temari se giró, sabía que esa era la forma de Gaara para decirle que le mirase, pero en aquella ocasión hubiese sido mejor ignorar tal llamada.

Gaara la miraba directamente a los ojos, una mano se posó en la barbilla de Temari levantándola un poco, ella estaba algo desconcertada pero cuanto más desconcertada acabó cuando Gaara se acercó más a ella y la besó con plena libertad, saboreando el sabor oculto de los labios de Temari y ella deleitándose con el de él, sin saber cómo había terminado correspondiendo tal acto. Las manos de ella pasaron a recorrer el torso desnudo de Gaara mientras él posaba las manos bajo la camiseta que Temari se había puesto a modo de pijama acariciando su espalda y muy ligeramente rozando los pechos de ella. Temari dejo escapar un leve suspiró al sentir las manos de él por esa zona. Gaara la hizo quedar boca arriba bajo él.

Las manos de él habían despojado a Temari de la camiseta con suma facilidad, Temari al principio aquello no le importó, pero cuando notó una mano dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna ella la detuvo.

Temari: Gaara, no (apartándolo un poco de ella)

Gaara: (mirándola intensamente) ¿no qué? Quiero esto (con una sonrisa algo sádica) y me lo darás, ¿verdad Temari? (volviendo a besarla)

Temari: sabes que no podemos hacer esto (cogiendo la camiseta sentada en la cama, pero antes de que llegase a ponérsela una mano la detuvo mientas otra ejecutaba un recorrido desde sus pechos a su cintura, hacia un recorrido suave, leve hacia el punto que anteriormente le había sido vedado)

Gaara: (retirando la mano y colocando la de su hermana por su torso, haciendo un recorrido parecido por el su cuerpo hacia un punto notable) Temari.. (susurrando suave su nombre, incitándola a seguir con aquello)

Temari no podía creer que aquel fuese su hermano, había cambiado, parecía mucho más mayor a pesar de ser aún muy joven, eso ya no era solo incesto, si no también pederastia. Sin embargo lo que sentía era más fuerte que cualquier fuerza de razón y termino besando a su pequeño hermano, dirigiendo ella misma su mano por el torso de él hacia aquel punto, él mientras le había quitado el bra y prestaba la atención adecuada a sus pechos.

Los restos de ropa sólo eran una molestia para ambos y en pocos segundos desaparecieron en la inmensidad del cuarto como las demás prendas. Gaara estaba que no podía más, se posicionó entrando en ella al mismo tiempo que ella se abrazaba a su cuello mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un grito con el nombre de su hermano. Gaara esperó un poco hasta que ella le permitió empezar a moverse, sus respiraciones eran acompasadas, gemidos contenidos por besos frenéticos y finalmente un último gemido que ambos contuvieron con un beso pronunciado. Gaara cayó encima de ella, ambos recuperando poco a poco la respiración.

Gaara: ¿Te quedas lo que queda de noche?

Temari: si, todo lo que tu quieras

Ambos sabían que lo que habían hecho era condenarse, si eran descubiertos Gaara recibiría menor castigo que ella, eran plenamente consciente todo eso, pero lo que sentían era superior a todo. La combinación de Arena y Viento, equivalente al poder de la tormenta de arena del desierto.


End file.
